Let Me Love You
by mermaid1886
Summary: An AU where Sebastian gets to our favorite countertenor before the dapper Blaine makes his move.


So this is yet another song inspired fic. I was listening to my slow jams playlist and the song Let Me Love You by Mario came on and all I could think of was Klaine and this was born. Hope you like it ;) I took liberties with a few things, like Sebastian coming into the picture early and such, but it's fanfiction so...yeah. Oh, and Mercedes was hard to write speaking, mostly because I have no idea on diva talk, but I tried. I was feeling extra sassy and made her voice it for me so if anyone gets offended or thinks it's stupid or whatever I'm sorry and I didn't mean it.

Let Me Love You

Blaine Anderson clenched his fist as he watched his best friend Kurt try valiantly to cover up the fact that he'd been crying. He knew that Kurt's boyfriend Sebastian was cheating on him, everyone knew it. The creep wasn't exactly subtle about it. But Kurt refused to leave him, despite being treated like dirt by the one person who should cherish him. It was common knowledge that Sebastian had only agreed to date the countertenor so that he could get him into bed. Rumor has it that after the first few times, he'd immediately gone for the next twink on his list.

As if thinking about him had summoned the demon himself, Sebastian walked into the cafeteria and swung an arm around Kurt's waist. Blaine watched the paler boy stiffen at his boyfriend's greeting and slip out of his embrace. Sebastian looked shocked for a second before frowning. He followed Kurt through the food line, talking softly in his ear all the while. Kurt seemed to deflate and sigh, not seeing, or perhaps ignoring Sebastian's triumphant smirk.

They retreated to a table in the back of the room and Kurt sat and picked at his food as Sebastian seemed to ramble on about something. Suddenly, Kurt looked up in alarm, his beautiful grey eyes wide with shock. Sebastian seemed to not notice as he kept talking.

"Stop! What did you just say?" Kurt interrupted him, his voice shaky, but easily heard over the dull thrum of conversation in the cafeteria.

"Kurt, weren't you listening? I said that we had come up with what we were going to do to prank the New Directions. You need to keep up, honey."

"Sebastian, you can't prank them. It's unsportsmanlike, besides, it won't help us win. They live off the drama of it all. It would be better if you just left them alone. The lack of sabotage would actually discomfit them more."

"Yeah right, you're just trying to protect them, although I don't know why. None of them are worth it, letting you get shuffled off here and then not caring enough to contact you after you left." Kurt deflated again and went back to picking at his lettuce.

Blaine, however, was shocked and a little suspicious of that last statement. New Directions may not have helped as much as they could have while Kurt was with them, but they had always loved him. There was something wrong with them not contacting Kurt and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, he texted you and said he didn't want your friendship anymore and then ignored all your attempts to contact him after that and you just gave up because it hurt too much?"

"Yeah, it sounds kind of silly when you put it that way. I should never have given up on my boo." Mercedes huffed at him and Blaine smiled to himself.

"Mercedes, I'm not judging any of you, I'm just saying that this is very suspicious."

"Why is this twigging your spidey sense anyway, Anderson?"

"Because Kurt's new boyfriend is isolating him from his friends here too and we're worried about it. If he's already taken you out of the picture, then he's farther along than I thought and we need to get a handle on this now."

"Wait, new boyfriend?"

"Sebastian Smythe." Blaine spat.

"Oooooh, boo you don't sound like you like him at all."

"I don't. He's conniving and manipulative and I think he's cheating on Kurt."

"Oh Hell to the naw, I know some froufrou white boy aint runnin round on my boy!"

"It's pretty obvious that he is, but Kurt won't leave him and I want to know why."

"So what do you want me to do about it? I can't make Kurt listen to me."

"No, but you can show up at Dalton concerned because you haven't heard from him in forever and find out if it was him or his boyfriend who cut off communication."

"Oh I like the way you think, Anderson. Okay, when should I show up?"

"Tomorrow. He doesn't have class in the afternoon, just study hall, but he's caught up so you'll have time to talk without Sebastian around."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Thanks Mercedes, I really appreciate this."

"Honey, it aint no thang, especially if it gets me my boo back. Look, I gotta go, family dinner."

"Okay, just text me when you get to campus so I can meet you in the parking lot and take you to Kurt's room."

"Okay, bye Blaine."

"Bye Mercedes."

* * *

Kurt sighed tiredly as he rounded the corner and walked toward his dorm room. He'd been kept up the night before by thoughts of Sebastian. Everyone had told him that the taller boy was just after one thing, but the attention was so novel. Blaine had been a great distraction from his loneliness, but that's all he'd been willing to be, a distraction. He didn't want to date Kurt, not like Sebastian had seemed to, so he'd given in. And now, he was staying up all night wondering what was wrong with him that he couldn't leave the prick when he saw him flirting with other boys and taking them to his room to 'study' at night.

When had he become so downtrodden and complacent in his own life that he'd let any man cheat on him and make him feel worthless? He had never caved to his bullies before, so what was so different about this situation? He didn't love Sebastian he barely tolerated him, so why couldn't he just leave him? Why couldn't he walk away?

"So this is where you disappeared to; gotta say it's a nice place boo." His head snapped up at the familiar voice.

"Cedes?" He breathed in shock. What was she doing there? Hadn't she given up on him?

"Oh boo what's wrong? You look so tired baby." Her brown eyes were warm with concern and love and Kurt couldn't help himself. He should be mad at her, furious with all of them, but at the slightest sign of concern he broke down. His sobs reverberated off the empty hallway as Mercedes enveloped him in her soft embrace.

"Shhh baby, it's okay, we'll figure this out. Give me your keys and I'll get us inside." He fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. She unlocked the door and led him into the room and towards his bed where he collapsed onto it with another heaving sob. Once the door was closed and locked, Mercedes turned to survey him.

"Okay baby, now I need to know why you cut me off when you obviously needed me."

"Wh-what? I didn't. You never called or texted me, and I just, I couldn't take it. I know we weren't that close, but I just, I did need you and I never got any response from you and it was so hard, Cedes, I just…"

"Shh, it's okay boo, we'll figure this out. Now, tell me what's happened."

"No, why did you think I'd cut you off, Mercedes. I need to know." She pulled out her phone and held it out wordlessly.

'_Hey listen, I realize that this is kind of sudden, but I need some time alone to adjust here. I mean, Dalton is awesome, way better than McKinnley that's for sure, and I think we should back off for a while. I love you Cedes, but I have new friends now and I don't really think you guys will miss me all that much anyway, right? These boys just connect better with me. I'll see you around ok? At least on the competition circuit right __'_

"This is so totally something I'd say."

"I know, honey."

"Except that I didn't text this to you, Cedes." Kurt replied with wide eyes.

"Then who did, boo? And why did you ignore me after that? Because I tried to contact you, to talk some sense into you, but every call went to voicemail and none of my texts went through." She asked calmly, without accusation.

"I don't know. Can someone block a number from a cell phone? Maybe someone blocked you."

"Who and why would they do that?" Her tone was leading and it set Kurt instantly on alert.

"How did you get here, Cedes? Who let you in to the grounds? How did you know I wouldn't be in class right now? Who called you?" He asked suspiciously. She looked him right in the eyes as she answered.

"Blaine."

"I knew it! He just can't keep out of it! Always stepping in where he isn't needed to save his poor helpless gay-friend! I swear-"

"Boo, did you or did you not collapse onto me crying?" Mercedes cut him off sharply. Kurt looked up at her, face coloring in embarrassment.

"Okay, fine, but why would he call you? It's not like I asked him to and he knew about us not talking anymore; so why you and why now?"

"Kurt, anyone can see you're unhappy, even if they don't know you. You're not very good at locking up your emotions, boo." They shared a smile. "As to the second part, he heard Sebastian say something to you about how we abandoned you and he wanted to find out if it was true or not. So he called me."

"Okay, so he genuinely was looking out for me, but why? He hasn't seemed to care all semester, why does he suddenly care about me?"

"You'd have to ask him that, boo, but I want to talk about this new boy you've got. Sebastian right?" Kurt blushed and Mercedes fought down her anger at the boy who was taking advantage of her boy. It was time to be sneaky and get some answers.

"So what's he like? Is he cute? Have you kissed him yet? C'mon boy, give me some details!"

"Cedes, I don't know what to do." He sobbed. He was shocked at himself, usually he was more in control than this, but this conversation is exactly the one he'd wanted to have with her the second he'd seen Sebastian. But her being all happy had made him realize how unhappy he was in comparison.

"Boo? What do you mean baby?"

"He's cheating on me!" There, he'd said it, out loud and in front of someone. He knew it was true, and now that he'd said it, he felt stupid for staying with the guy for so long.

"What! You betta get some bail ready, baby cause I'm gonna kill me a white boy!"

"NO! Cedes, listen to me, okay? He's not worth it. He's not worth a lot actually, but especially not you going to jail."

"You start talking, now, boo or we're gonna have a problem."

"Okay, fine."

Mercedes listened as he detailed his relationship with Sebastian. He told her all about how he'd fallen hard and fast for the charismatic boy with the charming smile and worldly eyes. He told her how he'd shifted away from the Warblers and his friends outside of the choir, so slowly no one noticed at first, but eventually he had no contacts outside of Sebastian and occasionally Blaine. He told her how he'd compromised himself over and over again, all the while watching his boyfriend going off with other boys. Then, the most devastating thing of all, that Sebastian wouldn't touch him anymore, only coming around to stroke his own ego before going off to screw one of his 'friends'.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's my own fault for letting him get to me. And then I just let him isolate me like that and I knew you wouldn't just stop calling me if you had a choice, but I let that go too. I'm just so mad at myself for allowing all this to happen."

"No, honey, it's not your fault. He knew you were vulnerable, and he took advantage of that. Look, let's order some pizza and have a girl's night, okay?"

"But your parents-"

"Already know what I'm up to and I have my school bag packed with essentials."

"How did you even know that I'd be okay with that?"

"I didn't, but boo we've been through a lot, including a wayward crush and a smashed windshield, I figured we could make it through this too." Kurt hugged her so hard it was difficult to breathe.

"Thanks Cedes. I needed this so much."

"I know baby, and I'll always be here."

* * *

Spending all weekend with his best girl was exactly what Kurt had needed. He finally felt like he had the strength to do what was right for him and break it off with Sebastian. Now, Kurt just needed to find his wayward boyfriend. He walked through the halls of Dalton, poking his head into each room. As he reached the first floor, he realized that he could hear music coming from the Senior Commons.

As he got closer, he realized it was the opening strains of Let Me Love You by Mario. Stepping into the room, he was suddenly surrounded by Warblers, minus Sebastian. He looked up when someone started singing and found himself face to face with Blaine. His hazel eyes were wide and determined as he sang his heart out and Kurt found himself wondering where he had ever gotten the idea that the tenor didn't like him. The song ended and the room cleared out of everyone but Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt-"

"Don't, Blaine. Not right now, not while I have a boyfriend."

"But-"

"No. No matter what he's done to me, I can't lower myself to be like him. I need-just, let me figure this out before you start, okay? I just need some time." Blaine's hazel eyes softened and he nodded sadly.

"Of course Kurt, anything you need."

"Thank you."

"Well, as touching as this is, I think it's rather bad form to serenade another guy's boyfriend, Anderson. I didn't know you had it in you. Maybe if I'd known that I'd have gone for the other Warbler." Sebastian smirked wickedly at them from his place in the doorway. Blaine sighed explosively and shook head at Sebastian's antics. Kurt turned and surveyed the taller boy with a critical eye. He was tall and leanly muscled, but now that he thought about it, he resembled a chipmunk.

"We need to talk." Kurt replied bluntly.

"Ooooooh, let's not and say we did."

"Sebastian-"

"No, Kurt. I'm not up for this whole let's fix our-"

"I'm breaking up with you." Sebastian's jaw dropped in shock and Blaine grinned widely.

"What did you just say?" The tall Warbler asked coldly after regaining his composure.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Kurt-"

"You cheat on me, you manipulate me; you blocked my best friend from getting a hold of me and told me she'd abandoned me. You are the worst sort of person and I'm done amusing you." Kurt responded tiredly. "I'm done being your doormat. Obviously you don't need me for sex-"

"Not that I ever got any from you." Blaine's eyes widened at that revelation, but he kept quiet.

"So, you can just find someone else to fill your time with."

"Fine, but don't think that Anderson will just hop on into your arms. He's friend-zoned you and there you shall stay."

"It's not really any of your business anymore is it, meerkat?" Kurt spat back at him.

"Oooooh, seems I got a little too close. Later Gay Face!" Sebastian chuckled cruelly as he left.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room, chest heaving with the effort of controlling his sobs. He would not let that stupid whore get to him, he wouldn't. Blaine sang him a perfectly wonderful song and regardless of how he meant it, it showed that he cared; which is more than he can say for his ex-boyfriend. Suddenly, arms were around him and he was being pulled gently over to the couch in the commons.

"Shhh, it's okay Kurt, he's gone. Let it all out baby, that's right, let me hold you." Whispering nonsense, Blaine settled them both on the chaise and let Kurt sob into his blazer.

"I'm sorry, I know this can't be-"

"Kurt, it's fine. You're upset, and I want to be here for you. Just let it out." At that assurance, Kurt let himself go, heaving and crying and screaming into Blaine's shoulder, letting out all his frustration and heartache. Several hours later, sitting across from Blaine at 'their' coffee shop, Kurt Hummel realized that he wasn't ok but he would be. With the help of his friends and the boy in front of him, he would one day be just fine.

AN: So I want to thank all of you who reviewed my last two stories. It was great getting such a positive response, considering they were all Klaine centered and that's suddenly a controversial place to be in this fandom ;) Anyway, I loved reading them and have responded to a couple below. Thanks for reading!

StrainAsylum: I wanted to thank you specifically for the review, as you actually wrote me a note :) So here is my reply to your comments: I know right! Chris is so sexy and awesome I was kind of shocked they made him look so awkward. I was also holding out for Kurt to be pursued by someone, I thought that Chase guy at had potential ;) I miss Cory as well, Glee just isn't the same without him :(

Kurtsie: I also wanted you to know that I appreciated your review. I am a little out of love with Blaine right now as well. The proposal was awesome, but poorly timed I think and I'm not sure that I like where Klaine is going, even though they are really why I fell in love with Glee in the first place. I will withhold judgment though until I see the new episodes. I'm woefully behind :( I do however, hope that Klaine gets it together and am anxious to see how the relationship plays out (ever the optimist that I am.) ;)


End file.
